


Yes, Father

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Flirty Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Slightly dubcon, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bdsm undertones, demon/priest - Freeform, father kink, like a daddy kink but it reminds me less of my absent father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Father Castiel is a righteous man. Dean? Not so much.





	Yes, Father

Father Castiel was a holy man. As the pastor of his town’s local church and a god-fearing man, he possessed a large amount of respect from the locals. After all, it wasn’t like Kansas was lacking in faith. Everyone knew Castiel in some way or another, even the visitors who just passed through town for a few days. 

Cas was good at his job.

Sure, he had sinned in his life, but he always prayed for forgiveness. He hardly cursed, didn’t smoke or drink, and always said grace before meals. His downfall was in sex. He lost his virginity at 14, and since then, it had almost become an addiction. Every Thursday, Friday, and Sunday night. he drove to the next few towns over, threw on a different persona, and spent his nights in stranger’s beds. Every time, he prayed for forgiveness afterward, but he could never truly seem to stop. If anyone offered, Cas never really had it in himself to decline. 

At the very least, it was comforting for him to know he wasn’t alone. During the week, he often spent his time doing confessions. Most sins were minor: petty theft, greed, lust, but there were some cases of infidelity and assault. Cas found it fascinating but always offered forgiveness. It was another one of those days of Cas droning on about God’s forgiveness, keeping the door of his booth cracked open since it got hard to breathe in there quickly.

Cas was in the process of rolling the sleeves of his robe up when someone walked in. Heavy footsteps were followed by the sound of the door closing and a man’s breathing as he sat down. From the tiny bit of the man Cas could see through the barrier, he could tell he was new.

“Father Castiel,” the man greeted. His voice was low and relaxed, one unfamiliar to Castiel.

“This is intended to be anonymous,” Cas stated, leaning back against the wood behind him to get more comfortable. He had a sneaking suspicion that the man would definitely be taking some time to finish.

“I’m aware. I don’t see why if I already know your name," he responded, a smirk in his tone.

“Fair enough,” Cas hummed before thinking, “You seem new. What is your name?”

“Dean,” he responded.

“What have you come to confess, Dean?”

“I have to be honest, father, I’ve sinned a lot lately,” Dean said with a low chuckle, “I’m on an unholy path. Any tips?”

“God is forgiving, pray for forgiveness and He will grant it. How has your path become unholy?”

“I drink,” Dean began, “A lot. Sex. Lots of that,” he seemed to think for a moment, “Oh. I’m a demon.”

Cas was a bit taken aback, raising a brow even though Dean couldn’t see it.

“You are hardly a demon. God will forgive you, for He is good and will lead you down the right path.”

“I don’t mean that figuratively, father,” he laughed.

“Dean… I can assure you that you aren’t a demon,” Cas said, breaking away from his usual holy man persona. His tone was definitely a bit concerned, but Dean only laughed harder.

“Castiel?”

A few doors slammed closed, the candles strewn about put out before Cas could even blink.

“I’m not a liar.”

Cas froze momentarily, looking around. The booth was practically pitch black, although he could see enough to know where the door was in case he needed to leave.

“What are you here for?" he questioned, his tone somewhat strained. Dean gave a low chuckle in response.

“I think you know, father,” Dean said, his voice somehow deeper, “I’m here for  _ you _ . You’re not so much of a saint.”

“I am not perfect, but I am nowhere near a  _ demon _ . Tell me your intention or be gone from my church,” Cas ordered.

“I like that tone. Commanding. You seem to enjoy power,” Dean hummed, “So... it’s a good thing I enjoy giving up control, is it not?”

Cas swallowed thickly.

“We all enjoy power.”

“Your power comes in the form of domination, doesn’t it?” Dean hummed, “You just wanna take control. Make someone yours.” There was the sharp sound of a fly being unzipped.

“That isn’t-”

“If you really want me gone, say so.”

Cas was silent.

“That’s what I thought,” Dean was clearly grinning before the sound of more ruffling fabric filled the booth, “You wanna take control of me, huh? Want me on my knees for you? Put the demon in his place?”

Castiel took a few deep breaths, electing to ignore the strain against the fly of his pants.

“You are a foul creature,” Cas stated, although it was clear he had stopped fighting Dean’s advances.

“I know,” Dean chuckled, “C’mon, I know you wanna take the reins. I can hear it in your voice.  _ God,  _ I bet you’d feel perfect fucking me. Bending me over the altar, makin’ me yours.”

Something in Castiel just  _ snapped _ at that. “You’ve an awful lot of guts coming into my church, seducing me, and acting as if I’d give you so much of a  _ semblance _ of control,” Cas stated, standing as he slipped his robe off, dropping the dark fabric onto his bench, “I expect you fully disrobed in one minute,” Cas checked his watch, “Start.”

“You can’t be serious-” Dean began, a bit of shock in his tone. He was certain that Cas would have kicked him out at that point.

“The clock is ticking.”

Dean had never moved faster. He practically threw his shirt off, kicking his shoes to the side as he worked on his jeans. His underwear was the last to go, his cock already half -hard. Soon enough, Cas was standing and opening the door. Dean was sprawled out against the corner of the booth, his legs spread with a grin plastered on his face. Cas looked him up and down, his gaze unreadable.

“Kneel on the floor.”

Dean smirked, standing before getting back on his knees, his hands behind his back. Cas sat down in front of him, running a hand through Dean’s hair and trailing it down to his jaw, lifting his head with his fingers. Dean looked him straight in the eye, and Cas finally gave a small grin. 

He didn’t say a word, but Dean got the message as he fumbled with Cas’ fly and the button of his pants. He pushed the bottom of Cas’ black button up to his stomach with a smirk before pulling his slacks down to mid-thigh level. Dean moved a hand up to cup the outline of his hard cock, looking up to gauge his reaction. Cas bit his lip, nodding in permission as Dean pulled his underwear down. There was hardly a second of delay before Dean was licking at the head. He ran his tongue over the slit as Cas let out a choked noise, his eyes dark.

“You like that?” Dean asked.

“Shut up,” Cas commanded, “You don’t speak unless spoken to,” he curled a hand in Dean’s hair, yanking his head up. Dean braced himself by resting his hands on Cas’ knees, immediately nodding.

“Yes, father.”

Cas nodded, keeping his fingers entangled in Dean’s hair, but allowing him more freedom. Dean took the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth, slowly lowering himself until he was nosing under Cas’ navel. Cas gave a low groan, bucking his hips up as Dean swallowed around him. When Cas was certain that Dean didn’t have a gag reflex, he tightened his grip in Dean’s hair and fucked into his mouth, watching as tears pricked at the corner of Dean’s eyes from the intensity. Cas pulled him all the way down, holding him there as he choked momentarily before pulling Dean off.

“Was that too much?” Cas asked. Dean gave a dopey grin in response, still taking a few gasping breaths as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Use me however the hell you want, father.”

Cas nodded, forcing Dean back down. Dean swirled his tongue around the head of Cas’ cock, using his hand to stroke whatever wasn’t in his mouth. Cas made small noises that were clearly choked off, eventually grabbing Dean’s wrist to stop him. He was panting already, forcing Dean to his feet.

“Prep yourself,” Cas demanded. Dean reacted immediately, grinning before moving into Cas’ lap. He put his fingers into Cas’ mouth, who immediately worked on getting them slick. When Dean was satisfied, he pulled them out of Cas’ mouth before moving to circle a finger around his hole. When he pushed in, he immediately tensed up with a small gasp. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly sunk down on his own finger. His lips parted softly and Cas used a hand to pull him in for a kiss that practically stole the air from Dean’s lungs. Cas ran a hand over his ass and thighs, squeezing the tender flesh as Dean opened himself up.

“You are sin,” Cas mused, squeezing his ass. Dean smirked as he pushed another finger inside of himself, barely managing to stay upright. His thighs were trembling, but Cas was sure he could handle it. When he slipped a third finger in, there was a clear moment of adjusting. Dean took a few deep breaths as Cas ran his hands over Dean’s body. Soon enough, Dean was trying desperately to fuck himself. When he hit his prostate, he tensed up with a whine, using his free hand to cover his mouth. Cas grabbed his wrist, keeping it away from his mouth.

“I want to hear you scream," he stated, looking Dean right in the eyes. Dean nodded, slamming his fingers into his prostate once more before giving a loud moan. Cas peppered his neck and chest in feather-light kisses, squeezing his thighs as Dean added a fourth finger. He keened at the stretch, gripping Cas’ shoulder desperately as he rocked back against his own knuckles.

“Father,  _ please _ ,” Dean whined desperately. Cas slapped him right across the face before grabbing him by the back of his neck. Dean gave a gasping breath, the sting of the hit only adding to his pleasure.

“Did I say you could speak?”

“I \- no, father, but-”

“Then shut the fuck up,” Cas practically growled. Dean nodded, continuing to ride his fingers as he gasped. Dean rested his forehead on Cas’ shoulder, barely keeping himself upright. Cas lifted him up, forcing Dean to pull his fingers out of himself. Dean snapped with his free hand, cleaning his hand off. Dean was panting heavily as Cas spit into his own hand, slicking his hard cock up with a few loose strokes. He then pushed the head against Dean’s rim, applying enough pressure to tease Dean. Dean clearly didn’t give a fuck, forcing himself down with a hiss and a whine. He immediately began to grind down, Cas throwing his head back.

“D’you need time to adjust?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head.

“No, father,” he choked out. Cas nodded, bucking his hips up and slamming into him, watching as Dean threw his head back. Cas adjusted Dean in his lap before allowing Dean to ride him, his already wobbly thighs doing practically all the work. Cas bit his lip, watching Dean’s face with hooded eyes. Dean threw his head back, exposing his neck as he lifted himself on Cas’ cock, his moans desperate. 

Cas could tell his legs were about to give out, so he grabbed Dean’s hips and fucked into him relentlessly. The scream Dean let out was absolutely  _ perfect _ , and Cas adjusted his angle so he was nailing Dean’s prostate every time. He connected his lips to Dean’s throat, sucking numerous dark marks into the exposed skin. Dean’s expression was absolutely wrecked as he let out a few broken sobs. Cas could tell he was close, so he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to jerk him off. Dean clawed Cas’ shoulders through the fabric, clearly close.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas growled as he pounded him, moving back to look at Dean’s face.

“Want \- want to feel you, father. Want you to finish inside-” he moaned between small gasps. Every so often, he’d let out an especially loud scream whenever Cas dug his nails into Dean’s sides. His grip was strong enough to leave bruises, and Dean loved it. 

A few tears fell down his flushed cheeks as he tried to move his hips, Cas not allowing him movement. Cas timed his thrusts and hand, fucking into him hard and fast before matching his speed with his strokes. It wasn’t long before Dean’s eyes went black. He clutched onto Cas for dear life as he came hard, screaming before following it with a broken sob. Cas followed almost immediately after, the fleeting thought of his impeccable timing passing through his mind before waves of pleasure racked through his body. 

Cas took a few deep breaths, wiping Dean’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. He cupped Dean’s cheeks, pulling him in for a slow kiss. Dean seemed pretty out of it at that moment, but quickly came to. After he recovered from his climax, he pulled out of Dean. Cas was breathing heavily, managing to cover himself back up before getting Dean seated on the bench next to him. Dean snapped his fingers, cleaning himself up with a smirk. His eyes had since gone back to their previous, natural color as he took a few panting breaths. Cas tossed him his clothes, ignoring the slight sting in his shoulders from where Dean had clawed him.

“I didn’t realize that priests could be so sinful,” Dean laughed.

“We learn new things every day,” Cas stated as he stretched a bit, “Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I got it,” he replied, managing to get dressed before standing, “I am going to feel that for a week.”   
  
“Is that a bad thing?”

“Hell no. Then again, a week isn’t long enough. How about a… renewal? Next Wednesday?” Dean asked with a cocky smile.

“Are you implying you want to do this again?” Cas questioned.

“Absolutely. You in?”

Cas stood, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
